


And Yet Will Come the Sun

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Moving, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Phichit set his glass down on the coffee table with shaking hands.  "Ciao-Ciao?""Hmm?" Celestino turned to him in curiosity."I'm going to try something. If it doesn't work, we'll forget it ever happened, okay?"





	And Yet Will Come the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



"Okay," Phichit said, pressing the button in the elevator, "my mother made a list of a bunch of open units in her buildings that she thought would work, and I think this one is the best option." He hadn't originally planned on his mother basically giving Celestino an apartment, but she'd just given Phichit a look when he'd tried to protest. "This is a fairly new building, with good soundproofing and lots of amenities. It's close to public transit, close to the rink, and a lot of other expats live near here, so your lack of Thai shouldn't be an issue with the neighbors. But if you hate it, there's lots of other places we can take a look at." Phichit frowned. "Though, if you want something unfurnished, that could be a problem. Basically nothing in the city is." Phichit had also maybe arranged with his sister to get some of the furniture in this unit changed to things that he thought would be more to Celestino's taste, along with giving it a new mattress, because who knew where the old one had been. She'd just shaken her head and sighed.

Celestino held up his hands at the flood of information and laughed. "Whoa! You don't have to be my real estate agent, Phichit. If you think this apartment is the best, it probably is. I'd be looking for something furnished anyway, and you know this city far better than I do. You and your family are making this move so easy that I'm not going to be picky."

"No, that's what I'm saying!" Phichit said, as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the hallway. "You can be picky; Mom owns a lot of rental properties." Phichit really did think Celestino would like this unit best, but he wanted Celestino to feel comfortable and at home, like Bangkok was the right place for him to be. Like he'd never even think of leaving. It needed to be perfect. "You're also welcome to take one of the bedrooms in the house if you want, but it's hard enough moving to a new country without constantly feeling like a guest." Especially since Celestino wasn't likely to want to share Phichit's room, more's the pity.

Phichit unlocked the door to the unit, stepped inside, and slipped his shoes off, Celestino following behind him. It was bright and airy even under an afternoon sky promising storms, with huge, floor-to-ceiling windows and a door opening out to a narrow balcony that overlooked the Bangkok skyline. Phichit stepped outside, letting Celestino explore the apartment alone. He could practically feel something inside him relax just looking out over his city. He pulled out his phone, carefully framed a photo, did some quick edits, and posted it to Instagram. _So good to be home again!_

"Well," Celestino said behind him, "it's bright and spacious, I appreciate the Western-style kitchen and bathroom, I rather like the furniture, and this view is amazing. But I do have some concerns."

Phichit nodded firmly and turned around. "Okay, let's hear them."

Celestino's lips were twitching. "The flower petals all over the bed are a bit much. And while I appreciate the chilling champagne on the nightstand and the letter welcoming me to the family, I have to wonder if there's something you need to tell me?"

Phichit blinked at him and carefully stepped back inside, hearing Celestino follow and close the door behind them. He stared inside the bedroom in oddly detached horror at the flower petals spread over the crisp duvet where the new, bare mattress he'd asked his sister to arrange for should've been. "That my sister is going to have to look elsewhere for a babysitter for the next month?"

Celestino laughed and put his hand on Phichit's shoulder. It almost seemed to burn at the touch. "Tell your mother I'll take it."

Phichit nodded and pulled out his phone, sending her a quick message while watching Celestino out of the corner of his eye. He opened the champagne and poured it into the two glasses that were sitting next to the chilling bucket, and Phichit slipped his phone back into his pocket as Celestino held out one of them.

Phichit took it slowly. "Isn't it a bit early to start drinking?"

"It would be a shame to waste perfectly chilled champagne," Celestino said, walking back out into the living area carrying both his glass and the bucket with the bottle nestled back inside. "Celebrate with me?"

"What are we celebrating?" Phichit asked, sitting down on the sofa.

Celestino set the bucket on the table and sat down beside him. "New starts and new beginnings," he said, staring down at his glass. His lips quirked up, and he clinked his glass against Phichit's. "And your twentieth birthday, since I missed it last week. Happy birthday, Phichit."

"To new beginnings then," Phichit said and took a sip. "So, did you get me anything?"

"Well, I moved to Bangkok," Celestino said, his voice dry.

Phichit laughed. "Best birthday present ever," he said. He wasn't actually sure if he was joking. 

Celestino smiled and took a drink. "You're welcome."

Phichit fiddled a little with his glass and took a long drink. "Seriously though, thank you. I know you don't really have any prospects for other students here, not yet. I'm going to change that," he said, fiercely determined and matter of fact, "but it's going to be a lot of work and take years, probably. And you came in spite of that. I know you're the best coach for me, no matter what, but I missed home. And you came with me just because I asked, though I'm still not entirely sure why. So, thank you."

Celestino stared at him. "Phichit, I…." Thunder cracked outside, and Celestino stopped to glance back and make sure the balcony door was shut. He sighed and picked up his glass, emptying it. "Of course I came, Phichit. You asked me to, and I couldn't say no."

Rain started spattering loudly against the windows. "Of course you could have," Phichit said slowly, watching as Celestino refilled his glass. He tipped the bottle towards Phichit in question, and Phichit held out his own for him to top off. "I'm incredibly glad you didn't, but you could have."

Celestino shook his head and smiled faintly, saying nothing. He looked away, taking sips of his champagne, and Phichit studied him. He didn't look happy, but he also didn't look sad, not exactly. Phichit couldn't pinpoint what the look on his face was, really, though it looked vaguely familiar. But he was backlit by the window, the rain casting shadows on him, and whatever it was he was thinking about, it made him look beautiful. Phichit couldn't resist, pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture.

Celestino looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Another one for Instagram?"

Phichit shook his head. "No, this one's just for me," he said, looking down at the screen and smiled down at Celestino's face in profile, glowing in the soft light, before flicking it away. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and took a deep drink.

Something flashed in Celestino's eyes for a moment that almost looked like heat, and Phichit's breath caught in his throat. But then he looked away again, and that unknown emotion was back, his face a study of contrasts. In an instant, Phichit recognized it. He looked a bit like Yuuri, when Phichit had caught him just gazing at his posters of Victor Nikiforov. Like there was something he desperately wanted, but knew he could never have.

And oh.

Oh.

Phichit was an idiot. A complete and total idiot. He set his glass down on the coffee table with shaking hands. "Ciao-Ciao?"

"Hmm?" Celestino turned to him in curiosity.

"I'm going to try something. If it doesn't work, we'll forget it ever happened, okay?"

Celestino frowned and set down his champagne. "Phichit?"

Thunder cracked again outside, and Phichit hoped the weather wasn't a sign. He moved so that he was kneeling on the sofa and leaned in, pressing his mouth lightly to Celestino's. There was no response, and Phichit pulled back, his heart heavy. He'd let himself hurt later. At least he'd tried.

Before he could move far, Celestino's hand came up and gently cradled the back of Phichit's head. "Phichit," he said hoarsely, his lips only a few centimeters away from Phichit's, "what are you doing?"

"I'd kind of hoped that would be obvious," Phichit said a little breathlessly, feeling almost faint from the sudden rush of hope and relief. He hadn't messed this up. Not yet, anyway. He brought his hands up to rest on Celestino's chest, and could almost feel the texture of Celestino's chest hair through his shirt.

"You're only twenty," Celestino said a little desperately. "I'm more than twice your age." His other hand crept up to rest on Phichit's ass.

Phichit grinned at him. Oh, he hadn't messed this up in the slightest. "I can't wait to benefit from the experience of an older man."

Celestino's breath caught and the hand on Phichit's ass tightened. "You…." He took a deep breath. "People will talk," he said, his voice quiet and low. "They won't be kind."

"My sister just welcomed you to the family." Phichit's voice hitched as Celestino's hand began to knead his ass, and he forced himself to focus enough to continue. "Just tell me one thing: do you want me?"

"God, yes," Celestino breathed out. "How could I not? You're magnificent."

Phichit's heart warmed, and for the first time in a long time, he felt the urge to duck his head and blush. He resisted it and leaned his forehead against Celestino's. "Then, Ciao-Ciao, you should kiss me."

Celestino made a noise low in his throat and surged in to capture Phichit's lips. Thunder boomed outside, loud and close, and Phichit agreed with it as Celestino managed to flip them around without his lips leaving Phichit's or his hand leaving his ass. Phichit arched into the back of the sofa, pushing down into Celestino's hand. He reached around and gripped the back of Celestino's shirt, trying to bring him closer. He felt like lightning.

Phichit pulled back to breathe, and Celestino stared down at him with something like wonder in his eyes. "Phichit," he said, low and hoarse. "God, Phichit."

Phichit smiled slowly. "Ciao-Ciao," he said in reply and leaned up to catch his lips again. The kiss was slower this time. Dirtier. Phichit caught the taste of the champagne in Celestino's mouth and tried to drink it down, pushing in as close as he could get. Celestino's hand was rubbing circles on his ass, and Phichit spread his legs a little so that one of Celestino's could fall between them, pushing up against his thigh to try and relieve some of the pressure in his jeans.

Celestino pulled back and looked at him, eyes dark. He reached down and undid the button on Phichit's jeans, slowly bringing down the zipper, never looking away from Phichit's face. Phichit clung to him, lifting up his ass to help him pull his pants down. Phichit kicked them off to the floor, and stared up at him, breathing hard.

Celestino moved his hand to rest lightly on top of Phichit's underwear, cupping his cock through the fabric. Phichit frantically tried to push up into it, and Celestino rested his forehead against his. "Phichit," he said quietly, "tell me this all right."

"It's more than all right, fuck, Ciao-Ciao, _please_." Phichit reached down and started to push down his underwear, and Celestino grabbed them and pulled them down to Phichit's knees. He caught Phichit's mouth in a kiss, deep and slow and penetrating, and his hand wrapped around Phichit's cock.

Phichit whimpered into Celestino's mouth, and his hands came up to clutch at his back, his shirt rough under Phichit's fingertips. Celestino worked him slowly, and Phichit lost himself in the sensation, lost himself in Celestino's taste on his tongue, in the heat and weight of his body above him, in his hand, moving and twisting perfectly along Phichit's cock, almost teasing him. His thumb rubbed lightly against the head, and his other hand moved to Phichit's balls, massaging them. Thunder crashed and so did Phichit, surging up into Celestino's hand and coming all over it.

Celestino pulled back, breathing hard. "God, you're beautiful," he said, quiet, almost reverent.

Phichit grinned stupidly up at him. "So are you." He pushed Celestino up and around so that he was sitting on the sofa, kicked his underwear the rest of the way off, and straddled him.

Phichit pulled off his shirt and threw it on the ground, and Celestino's eyes followed his every movement, like they were unable to look away. Phichit's lips quirked, and he picked up Celestino's hand and sucked his finger into his mouth, cleaning his own come off it. He let it go slowly before taking in the next, and then the next, swirling his tongue around the knuckle and the nail to get every drop. He rocked his ass against the bulge in Celestino's pants, smiling as it seemed to jerk beneath him.

Celestino's eyes were wide and dark as Phichit let the last finger fall from his mouth, and he reached down to pull off Celestino's shirt. Celestino beat him to it, tossing it somewhere, and Phichit sunk his hands into his curly chest hair like he'd always wanted to. He stretched his neck up and kissed him again, longing for another taste. Celestino's hands clutched at him, and Phichit bore down on the bulge in his pants, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He needed more. Phichit reached down to undo the buttons, and Celestino almost seemed to stop breathing.

Phichit stroked him lightly through his underwear, watching Celestino's chest heave with satisfaction, but it still wasn't enough. Phichit need to see him. To hold him in his hand. He reluctantly stood up and licked his lips at Celestino's noise of protest. "Those need to come off, Ciao-Ciao," Phichit said, his voice breathier than he would've liked. "They need to come off right now."

Celestino pulled his pants and underwear off more quickly than Phichit was sure he'd ever seen anyone do so, and Phichit stared. Fuck, he was big. He needed to feel the burn of that cock inside him. He licked his lips and then swore.

"Phichit?" Celestino asked, eyes wary.

"We don't have any lube." Phichit was ridiculously disappointed in himself. He should've somehow known this was going to happen and planned better. "I've been dreaming of riding you forever, and now, we have a tragic lack of lube."

Celestino sucked in a loud breath and closed his eyes. "You know this doesn't have to be a one time thing, yes?" he asked, voice ragged.

"Of course it won't be," Phichit said firmly, resting his hand on top of Celestino's head. It was weird being taller than him, even for a moment, but he was going to take every advantage of it that he could, now that he was allowed. His hair was ridiculously soft, and someday Phichit wanted to play with it for hours. "I'm keeping you. You're mine now, Ciao-Ciao."

Celestino stared up at him, eyes wide and chest heaving. "Oh my God," he said faintly.

"So you're right, I'll have to wait until next time to finally know what it feels like to have you stretching me open." Phichit grinned as Celestino closed his eyes and visibly tried to control his breathing, and he grabbed one of the pillows from the sofa and put it on the floor while Celestino was distracted. "So, for now, we'll go with other thing I've been dreaming about for ages. Scoot forward a little?"

"Phichit, you…." Celestino trailed off, staring and spreading his legs as Phichit knelt down in front of him. "Ages, really?"

"Fuck, yes," Phichit said. Celestino's cock was huge and hard in front of him, and Phichit licked his lips at the sight. "Do you have any idea what you look like when you come out to work with me on the ice, covered in sweat and with your pants hiding nothing? It's all I can do not to just get on my knees right there." He leaned in and kissed Celestino's inner thigh, and Celestino's head thunked against the back of the sofa. Phichit smiled innocently up at him. "You okay?"

"Phichit," Celestino said, practically growling. Phichit laughed and grasped the base of Celestino's cock with one hand, leaning in to lick the head. Celestino made a noise deep in his throat, and Phichit looked up at him as he took Celestino's cock into his mouth.

It was thick and heavy on Phichit's tongue, the tang of precome already evident, and the heady scent of him filled Phichit's nose. He'd always loved this part. The stretch of his jaw, the power to make a man whimper and writhe under his tongue, the feeling of their balls heavy in his hand. And this was Celestino. This was _Ciao-Ciao_. Phichit had lost count of how many times he'd thought about this moment, but he'd never thought he'd be lucky enough to actually get to experience it. He wanted to savor every second.

Celestino muttered something low in Italian and brought his hand up to rest lightly on the back of Phichit's head. Phichit opened his jaw and took more of him down. He couldn't get down to the root – fuck, he was big – but he went as far as he could, and held on until he had to breathe. He was going to have to practice that. He was going to have to practice that a lot. He looked forward to it. Celestino swore above him, clutching onto him tightly, and Phichit hummed his appreciation.

Phichit did it again, and again, until the stretch in his jaw began to feel like the burn of a good workout, until all he could think about was the cock in his mouth and the hand on his head. Until his whole world was nothing but Celestino's hitching gasps and the taste of him on his tongue. Even his own returning need was almost forgotten under his need to take Celestino to pieces. He took him down one more time, ever so slightly further, and Celestino surged upward and came with a choked out, "Phichit!"

Phichit swallowed as much as he could, and Celestino's shaking hand came down to wipe away the rest from the corner of his mouth. "Stand up," he said, voice low.

"Ciao-Ciao?" Phichit asked, his voice cracking, forcing his unsteady legs to take him up. Celestino brought his hands up to rest on Phichit's ass to brace him, then leaned forward and down, taking Phichit's cock into his mouth nearly to the root in a single motion. Phichit stumbled and gripped his head to keep steady. "Fuck!"

Celestino looked up at him and his eyes were full of so much that Phichit couldn't handle it, couldn't manage to think about it right now. Celestino's mouth was warm and wet and perfect, and Phichit barely resisted the urge to fuck his throat. Celestino practically did it for him, taking him deep, over and over again. One of Celestino's fingers trailed down his ass, pressing lightly against his hole, and Phichit came, shooting down Celestino's throat.

"Ciao-Ciao," he said breathlessly, "oh fuck, sorry."

Celestino coughed, and shook his head with a weirdly tender laugh. "Never apologize for that again."

Phichit grinned at him and pushed him down so Celestino was laying on his back on the sofa, and curled up on top of him. Celestino's arms wrapped around his back, and Phichit twirled his fingers a little in his chest hair.

"We need to get my bags from the hotel," Celestino said, sleepily.

"Mmm, later," Phichit agreed. "Nap first."

"And we should really move to the bed."

Phichit patted his chest. "Too many flower petals." Then he surged up again and kissed him, the taste of come and champagne mingling in their mouths. "You're mine now," he said again, looking down at his face in wonder. Celestino was his. Really his. This wasn't a dream.

Celestino brought his hand up to rest lightly on Phichit's cheek, and caught his lips in another kiss, long and slow and tender. "Go to sleep," he said, voice full of something Phichit couldn't name. Celestino's hand sank into Phichit's hair as Phichit rested his head on his chest, and he felt it rumble as Celestino very quietly asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

Phichit closed his eyes with a smile, listening to Celestino breathe and the dying rain against the windows. He couldn't wait to see the sun glistening on his skin when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit of research I did tells me this would be a fairly high-end apartment in Bangkok, so we'll just say that Phichit's family are generous people (who can tell which way the wind is blowing).


End file.
